Stuck and Frozen
by K Kelly
Summary: Katherine has a cold, it's snowing, and her car is almost out of gas! Could things possibly get any worse? Modern AU set in 1990s (thus the car) Oneshot


**Alright so here is a modern AU think 1990s, it's pretty fluffy and pointless, but yeah here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: Lyrics belong to Carner and Gregor, I DO NOT OWN THEM**

"Achoo! Ugh this coad weather is makin ma nose even moah stuffed ah-ah ACHOO!"

Katherine was trying desperately to sneeze while keeping both eyes open, closing her eyes would not be a good idea while she is trying to drive through the snowy streets of Manhattan. As she nears her apartment she notices that her fuel tank is close to empty. She pulls into her usual parking space behind the apartment complex and rests her head despairingly on the steering wheel.

"You 'ave got to be kiddin meh! Snowy weather, a head coad, and an empty fuel tank could anything else possibly go wrong!"

Poor Katherine shook her head as though trying to clear it and then reached out to open the car door and start the long cold walk to the apartment. However something else is wrong…

"Open… come on you stupid door, OPEN!"

She jiggled the handle, locked and unlocked the door, but it was all to no avail she was trapped in her vehicle just a few feet away from her home.

"Now wad do I do! Jack said he was going to work late tonight and I'll freeze if I 'ave to wait that long. I guess I could call him at work." She feels around for her phone and then her stomach sinks as she remembers that she had decided to leave it at home that morning. "Stay calm Katherine, and think of a plan."

Two deep breaths and three potential panic attacks later she is carefully sifting through her options. One: conserve her car's gas until the last possible second. Two: use her car's gas to heat her vehicle for at least a little while. Three: use the car's remaining gas to honk the horn repeatedly until someone rescues her (that one seems pretty risky seeing that it is nighttime in lower Manhattan). Or Four: Use the car's remaining gas to drive over to the boys lodging house and get a hand from Jack's friends.

As much as she hates to admit it, she doesn't really have much of a choice. Her groans fill the car at the thought of how chaotic and humiliating this is going to be. Jack probably would have laughed, but the boys are never going to let her live this down! Reluctantly she pulls up to the curb outside the lodging house and honks her horn. At first there is no response, so she honks it again, louder. Katherine is cold and miserable and she doesn't care who or what she is disturbing, she's going to keep honking until she runs out of gas or one of the boys comes to investigate. Approximately ten honks later she finally sees the lodge's front door creak open, spilling out a sliver of light and probably a whole lot of noise. Race and Davey walk out into the snow in t-shirts and shorts. Katherine rolls her eyes at their choice of clothing and tries not to think how cold they must be.

"What the heck is all dat racket? I mean I know this is New York, but come on what kind of idiot honks their horn that many times this late at night?!"

"Davey, Race! It's Katherine over here, help I'm stuck!"

Her voice is muffled by the glass and completely drowned out by the wind.

Davey shrugs in response to Race's question.

"Hey look, I think that's the car that was honking!"

"How can youse tell what da car looks like from its honk?"

She sees them looking in her direction so she honks loudly one last time for good measure.

Davey smiles in satisfaction, "Dat's how."

"So what yer a know-it-all? Tell me somethin I don't know."

She sees them arguing and buries her face in her hands despairingly. Those idiots, those underdressed, freezing idiots! She would have been better off waiting for Jack in the parking lot.

"Race, we'se should probably go see what dat car was honkin about. Da driver might need help."

Race makes a fist and points it in the car's direction, "Oh I'll help dem alright, honking like a lunatic and waking da youngah boys, I'll help 'im to a good soakin'."

Davey steps in between Race and the car, "Hey, don't go startin a fight, Ise am sure there is a perfectly logical explanation for all of dis."

Race grumbles something incomprehensible as they make their way through the snow towards the car. When they get there, they are both deeply regretting their wardrobe choices, but boy are they in for a surprise when they wipe the frost off the window and peek inside the car.

"Katherine?! What the heck are you doing?"

Her head snaps up at the sound of a muffled shout and she sees them standing there shivering outside her locked car. In an attempt to communicate she cups her hands around her mouth and yells "The automatic locks are jammed and I can't get out."

The boys just stand there exchanging confused glances.

"What did she say?"

"I have no idea."

They both look at her and shake their heads. She hits her head against the steering wheel in frustration sending a belated honk echoing through the streets. Suddenly an idea strikes her. She grabs a notebook and pen, scribbles something down and holds it up to the window.

"The locks are jammed I can't get OUT!"

They read the note and give her a funny look, as though asking _how on earth did you lock yourself into your own car?_ She rolls her eyes and gestures towards the door. Race grabs the handle and pulls, Davey grabs it and pulls, Katherine repeatedly locks and unlocks the door, but it's all no use. They look at her with looks that clearly say _well_ _what now?_ Katherine sighs deeply and scribbles down another note.

"PICK the lock I know YOU know how!"

Davey shrugs and turns to Race. "We'se need some paper and a pen, to write her a note back."

Race looks at him with eyebrow raised, "And Ise am supposed to get it?"

"It ain't for me it's for Katherine. 'Sides you can run faster than me."

This roundabout compliment appeases Race and he runs off to get the necessary supplies. A few minutes Race come running back pencil and paper in hand, not blank paper but it will do. Davey takes it and shivers.

"Youse didn't think to grab some blankets or somethin?"

Race glares at Davey, "If youse complainin next time you can go runnin through the snow and get your wimpy littul blankets.

Katherine hangs her head, because ugh they're fighting again! She bangs on the window to get their attention and holds up another message.

"BOYS FOCUS WOULD YOU?!"

The message serves as a reminder of their task, but also a source of humor mostly because the boys know that if they could hear her Katherine would probably being yelling that along with a lot of other things. And as horrid as it is, all of the boys find Katherine's rage to be pretty humorous as long as it's a safe distance from themselves. Katherine watches through the window while Davey and Race fight over the pencil and fumble around with the scrap of paper. On a good night Katherine Kelly is not known for her patience, but when she is freezing and locked in her car her patience level goes from about 3 to ZERO.

The boys look up at the sound of her banging on the window. Her face is red with cold or fury they're not sure, but they are glad that they are shielded from her rage. They turn back to the note, it should be simple but things just get more complicated especially when Mush and Romeo come out to see what's going on.

Katherine has just about had it, she screeches to get their attention and then holds up another note.

"JUST PICK THE LOCK!"

Mush frowns at the message at jots something down on a scrap of newspaper.

"We dunno how".

She groans loud enough for them all to hear.

"You might find this funny, but I don't".

Race snatches the paper from Mush and scrawls something across the back.

"Jackie always took care of da locks"

Katherine kneads her forehead, desperately trying to control her frustration.

"Can you get Jack?…"

She rips another piece of paper out the notebook to continue her message.

"…He's working late at the office."

Thumbs go up and she hopes that is their way of saying that they understand. A few moments later almost all of the paperboys of Lower Manhattan are piling into an old, beat-up van. Before she knows it they roar out onto the road heading in the direction of _The New York Sun_. Well they seem to have gotten the message alright, but she's pretty sure they didn't all need to go. And poor Jack he's going to think there's some big emergency when all the boys come barreling into his office.

He is gathering his art supplies and haphazardly, but somewhat gently shoving them into his old paper boy bag when the entire lodging house (minus the bricks and windows) comes charging into his office all talking breathlessly at once.

"Jack…Katherine…car….help."

His eyes widen in horror.

"Katherine's been in a car accident?"

"No, she's stuck in her car."

Jack's panic increases.

"It was that bad she can't even get out? Oh God, where is she? Is she alright?"

Davey pushes his way through the mob of newsboys to reassure Jack.

"Calm down, no car accident, and Katherine is fine."

A sigh of relief escapes from Jack and he sits down hard in a chair, glaring at the boys.

"Then what da heck are youse all trying to do? Give me a heart attack?!"

Romeo mumbles, "Sorry Jack."

"If Katherine is alright den why are youse all here at dis hour?"

Davey licks his lips nervously, trying to decide how exactly to present the situation.

"Well you see Katherine is _mostly_ fine…"

Jack leaps out of his chair the panic that had receded returns in full force. He impulsively grabs Davey by the collar and asks in a dangerously calm voice, "What do you mean by "mostly fine" David Jacobs?"

Oops, alright so that wasn't the best way to phrase the situation. Davey had been hoping to avoid the current scenario, but his poor choice of words brought it down on himself. He doesn't dare look to the other boys for help or support. They all know that Jack wouldn't hurt him, but they also know better than to tangle with Jack where Katherine's safety is concerned.

"Jack, just chill alright. I didn't mean it like that."

His grip relaxes on Davey's collar.

"She is totally unharmed and not in immediate danger."

Jack's eyes sparkly dangerously and he growls, "Davey jes me tell what the heck is going on!"

Alright so maybe 'not in immediate danger' wasn't really a good description choice either. It's hard to reason with Jack when he is already concerned and edgy and you are tired and cold.

"Now don't freak out or anything."

His grip tightens again out of reflex and Davey swallows somewhat nervously before blurting out all in one breath, "Katherine is at the lodging house unharmed, but somehow she got herself locked in her car and she can't get out."

Jack finally releases Davey's collar and he passes a hand over his sweaty forehead. He can feel the tears of relief pricking at his eyes. After releasing of sigh of pure relief he murmurs to himself, "Thank God."

She is freezing and beyond exhausted by the time Jack and the boys pull up alongside her malfunctioning vehicle. Her head is too stuffed and muddled to even register Jack's presence or the army of newsboys surrounding her car. Eyes closed and shivering she is waiting to hear the blessed sound of her car door finally creaking open.

He gets out from behind the wheel and peers in through the frosted window at his freezing and miserable wife. A few tugs at the door confirm what Davey told him, and Jack just shakes his head in amazement. _How on earth did she lock herself in her own vehicle? Usually I'm the one getting myself stuck in stupid situations like this_.

"How did you say she did this?"

Race shrugs, "We ain't exactly sure."

Davey breaks in to show Jack the notes, "You see communication has been...challenging."

"I can see dat. Hey what's dat note all about?"

He is talking about the one that mentions something about Jack always taking care of locks.

"Oh Kat wanted us to pick the lock, but yer really the only one who is any good at dat."

Jack smiles grimly, "It's not really one of da skills I take pride in, but it sure might come in handy tonight."

With an experienced eye he surveys the lock and sends Race and Mush into the lodging house to find the necessary tools.

"I'm gonna need a screwdriver and some sort of metal rod. With all the junk that's in there I'm sure you can find something useful."

Neither boy moves they both stand with mouths agape, they are absolutely amazed by how quickly Jack knew what to use to, essentially break into the car.

"Don't stand just there wid yer mouths open. So what? I know a thing or two about dis stuff, but it ain't something I'm proud of. Back when things were real bad it was useful for getting full bags of groceries from unattended cars. It had seemed like the only solution, 'specially when some of the younger boys were cryin in pain just because they were so darn hungry."

Not all of the boys remember that time some are too new, but Race and Mush do remember, and Romeo remembers because he _was _one of the little boys at the time. Somehow Jack had always brought enough food to keep them from starving, but they had never asked him how he had gotten it. They would probably have starved when Jack got thrown in Juvenile Detention, if Kloppmann hadn't taken over the orphanage. Back then it had been called an orphanage even though no one was in charge, now though it was the lodging house; a place for boys who have nowhere else to go and are looking for a family. Thinking back on it the boys realize that the only way Jack could have possibly afforded to feed them all was to steal. Jack breaks into their thoughts, impatience lacing his voice.

"Dat's in the past and Katherine's freezing right now, so shut your gaping mouths and go find what I was askin for."

Race tosses a mock salute in Jack's direction and Mush just rolls his eyes, grabs Race by the shoulder and drags him towards the Lodging House. Jack then turns his attention to the rest of the boys.

"The rest of ya should get to bed, most of youse all have work in da morning."

Every boy over twelve was employed in various job positions. Some had lied about their age to get hired. But, things were better now that the other businesses were hiring newsies. They had gone on strike to earn that right. That was when the newspaper companies had decided to prevent newsies from getting jobs doing anything besides selling papers. In their greedy minds they figured this would force the newsies to sell more papers in order to make a living and then the circulation would go up along with the profits. However they wouldn't stand for it they went on strike and won the day. Now the newspapers had to buy back anything they didn't sell and they were allowed to get other jobs to support themselves. Some of these jobs started at the crack of dawn, so Jack's suggestion didn't seem too unreasonable. Still they want to help, Katherine is as much a member of the Newsies family as anyone else and they are willing to sacrifice sleep in order to help her out of this… unfortunate situation.

Romeo was the first to voice this opinion, "We ain't leavin till Plums is outta dere." His statement is greeted by a chorus of consent.

Jack smiles at his boys, they might be poor and rough around the edges, but they are a heck of a lot more selfless than most, rich people Jack has known. Despite these feelings of pride he shrugs the cheers off indifferently, "Suit yourselves".

They wait a few minutes and pretty soon Race and Mush come back triumphantly bearing their findings.

"Here's a screw driver and an old radio antennae."

Jack examines both items and nods, "That should do it."

Everyone looks on anxiously as Jack makes his way over to the drivers side of the car and knocks gently on the window calling out her name, "Katherine, Katherine honey, wake up."

_Mmm it's so warm and soft, and wait a minute…am I in my bed? How on earth did that happen? I was locked in my car, the locks were jammed, I had a _ACHOO_ I _have_ a cold or allergies. And oh yeah I'm probably going to be late for work._

Slowly, reluctantly, she opens her eyes. To her relief she sees the yellowed ceiling of the apartment hanging above her.

"Mornin sweetheart, didja sleep good?"

Jack is standing over grinning with a spatula in one hand. She smiles up at him and takes note of the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. He's making waffles for her.

"Jack what happened?"

He answers as he walks back into the kitchen, "Well we ain't sure how da locks got stuck, but da boys came and got me and well I've had some experience picking car locks…" He trails off, she can his face burning red and his eyes avoiding her gaze.

"Jack you know I don't ever hold your past against you. And it sure helped last night."

She wants him to laugh, "My Knight in Shining Armor came to rescue from the jaws of a cold, unfeeling machine who would not release the peasant maid from its icy grip!"

She sits up in bed and watches him chuckle to himself. Then tenderly he comes over and his hand caresses her cheek and strokes her hair and he murmurs, "If I recall I didn't rescue no peasant maid, but if I remember right I did free a princess from her frozen dungeon."

Her hand goes up to his laying softly on top, "A pretty stupid princess if she can get herself locked inside her own car."

Jack smirks at her remark and responds, "Never stupid."

Katherine smiles back at him and then apologizes sheepishly, "I'm sorry I had to pull you away from your work early last night."

"Nah I was just finishing up, 'sides yer more important den any cartoon and there's nothing like a little revenge for all the stupid messes you've bailed me out of."

She ruffles his hair playfully, "Who knew it was illegal to picket on private property? She shakes her head incredulously, "I don't remember, why did you did it again?"

He chuckles at the memory, "One of da boys got fired jes so da boss could hire his own son."

"If I recall things got a little out of hand?"

Jack shrugs, "No one was violent or nuthin, all we wanted was a square deal for our brother. How the heck were we supposed to know we'd arrested for picketing in front of the store?"

He sits down next her on the bed and she starts playing with his hair and trying to keep a straight face as she replies, "Well you could have asked your wife, who covers these sort of stories, oh I don't know, like all the time!"

He rolls his eyes at her and she pushes him away playfully. He stands up and wraps his around her while simultaneously lifting her off the bed. She squeaks in surprise, but she quickly recovers throwing her weight back so that they both collapse onto the bed in a tangle of arms, legs, and laughter. She pushes her messy bed hair out of her face, but then stops and wrinkles her nose.

"Jack, what's that smell?"

He looks confused and then catches a whiff of the scent.

"Darn it."

He gets up and goes back into the kitchen. The sight he brings back sends Katherine into another fit of giggles. Dejectedly he is holding up a plate of charcoal colored waffles.

"I burnt your breakfast."

She shakes her head smiling, "It's fine I need to get going anyway."

He puts the sad looking waffles down on the night-table and gives her his saddest puppy-dog eyes, "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes, I really have to…"

She breaks off as he puts his arms around her waist and starts huming in her ear.

He sure knows how to get to her, and she warns him in a dangerous tone, "Jack Kelly don't you dare start that…" Needless to say her threat doesn't stop him.

_What's your hurry pretty girl? It's perfect here, so stay awhile. _

_The sun there had some nerve to wake you he should stick to the skies, don't worry close your eyes. _

_And stay awhile, it's only seven a few more minutes, and this bed's a desert isle _

_Above the covers it's much too cold, so stay awhile_

_What's your rush, stay in my arms_

_Today the train will wait for you_

_And on the other side your boss will be late to work I promise _

_No need just yet to rise, don't worry close your eyes _

_And stay awhile, it's only seven a few more minutes we'll send time to exile_

_While it's still perfect right here_

_They say passion fades, they seem to think that that's okay_

_That there's a deeper love once the fire goes away_

_But, no I can't lose this, can forget this, just let this stay_

_How can my heart give up against my will? How?_

_I don't ever want to, want you any less than I do now_

_It's only seven, a few more mintues_

Gosh how do you say no that? She sighs out loud dramatically, he is still 'the most impossible boy ever'.

"Well I am feeling a little under the weather so I guess I don't have to go in today, but…"

"But what?"

"I'll feel guilty calling in sick."

"Why would you feel guilty if yer really not feeling well?"

She puts her arms around his neck and pulls him back into the bed, "Because I know you're the cure for anything that ails me."

**Pure fluff, but I hope you enjoyed it! DISCLAIMER: Newsies does not belong to me and the lyrics belong to Carner and Gregor. **

**Shout out to anyone who can tell what Newsies actor sang that song? **


End file.
